


What is Asked; What is Needed

by hot_cinnamon_man



Category: Free!
Genre: Drown the Hate and Spread the Love, Gen, Kid!Sousuke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_cinnamon_man/pseuds/hot_cinnamon_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to be a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Asked; What is Needed

Sousuke looked the epitome of determination as he sat in the Matsuoka’s living room. His back was straight as a rod, his piercing blue eyes gleamed, and his mouth was set in a thin, stubborn line. His expression suited someone much older, and Mrs. Matsuoka could easily see how Sousuke was off-putting to some adults - politeness was greatly valued, but the world weary yet intense expression the boy sometimes had was something a lot of people didn’t know how to deal with. She felt a maternal urge to brush back his hair or cup his cheek, but resisted. Sousuke didn’t appear like he’d appreciate any of that at the moment, and so she patiently waited, sitting quietly across from him.

She had made tea when he requested to talk and he had accepted, but he hadn’t taken a single sip or even touched the cup after she had set his cup in front of him. It would cool soon.

The air was filled with silence and the sharp tang of incense coming from the direction of… Rin and Gou were still in bed, preparations for school not starting for another half hour. It was quiet, and it was clear Sousuke was working up to something. She was curious as to what he wanted. It looked like he’d taken greater care in putting on his school uniform instead of just shrugging it on like he usually did, and one could not help but how tense he was. Finally, he spoke.

"I want to ask your blessing to marry Rin."

She blinked over her teacup, not sure if she understand his meaning. But the elementary school student stared back at her, serious as ever. Understanding replaced the confusion, and she set her cup down on the small table.

"I’m sorry, Sousuke."

"Why not?" he asked. His words were spoken calmly, but she could see his hands clench, could see the crushed feeling in the depths of his big blue eyes. "I’ll take good care of him, I’ll make sure he’s happy, and I’ll never make him cry. I’d take care of him."

It was inevitable that she had met Sousuke’s family on a few occasions considering the closeness between him and Rin. They were good people, she believed, but hardly gentle. She had been witness to their theory on child-raising - adding more and more pressure until the shine of a diamond struck through. But Sousuke wasn’t a stone. He was a little boy who was growing up too fast.

She stood up and bent over. Giving into her instincts, she placed both hands on the warmth of his cheeks and felt him stiffen, unaccustomed to obvious expressions of motherly affection.

"Sousuke-kun," she said, " Rin’s grief is not your responsibility."

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, his gaze falling to the floor.

"The best thing you can do for him is keep being his friend. Share each others’ burdens, don’t try to take his." She smiled. "If you still want to marry Rin when you’re older, you’ll have all the blessings I can give. Sousuke," she said softly and removed one hand from his face to gently tilt his chin up, "You’re going to be a good man. But don’t be afraid to be a child while you can."

He only looked at her with bewildered eyes too old for such a young face, and she smoothed back his hair before straightening and heading for the kitchen. She could hear Rin and Gou getting up, and the idea of even the smallest smiles appearing on her children’s faces as they saw Sousuke helped soothe the ache in her heart.

The innocence of a child was a precious thing, and she’d be damned to let her children loose it so easily now - any of the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of quality, but I hope people enjoy this nonetheless. If you prefer tumblr, you can find this fic at my new tumblr, utawa-reborn-free.tumblr.com.


End file.
